peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Do Not Download peppa the game
in 2013, i was playing a game on my phone, i was always bored during the summer, trying to get something new on eBay. in wasn't until one day that a package arrived. i looked in it, and there was a computer. i took it to my old computer room, hooked up the computer, and booted it up. it appeared to be running Windows XP, which to me was crap, since it's support would end the following year. i called my friend Hunter. he came and looked at the new computer. i logged on to it as "alex" for the first time. it was kinda slow, considering the fact that it was pre-owned. then i looked at the start menu. i found Google Chrome, some racing game, and a very weird name for a application. ++624.../// was the name of the app, and the icon was Internet Explorer's icon. i pressed it, and it took me to a website called peppathegame.com. me and Hunter thought it was a joke when we started the download, until it turned my background red, with a distorted bumping noise. it scared us while the bumping evolved to a loud screeching noise. the peppa game opened itself, and displayed a normal menu screen, with "Play" being in the middle. the screeching stopped, and we clicked "Play". the game looked like something that was recorded on a VHS player, with static effects and all. you controlled Peppa, as she was escaping her house and finding things, kinda like Baldi's Basics. i played and played and got 5/11 items. but when i lost, the game over screen said "GAME OVER PEPPA, NOW YOU" with Peppa crying black tears, and the words, "THE DEVIL" written on her forehead. a demonic screech played, and the game quit itself. now since i just got the computer, i did not have the money to just directly buy Norton or something like that, but i did not realize that peppa.exe was malware, according to a pop-up. my computer turned to static. to my horror when it came back, all of my icons were black, and there name was "appep". the name clicked in my head, just right before i could say it, the sound of a knock on a door came into my ears. i went to the front door, unlocked it, and to my horror the entire Peppa family was there, with Peppa tied to a chair. (now if you do not like gore, quit reading this now) the same "THE DEVIL" writing was still on her forehead. later, George started a fire on the stove, "Please, do not do this!" said Peppa. my tv turned on, and there was the hallway, except it was not the hallway. it was darker than what it was then. "no! OH GOD NO!!!" said Peppa, about to be cut by the knives the family had. while she was getting cut by the knives, Hunter said he was about to throw up over this, and well, he did. "HELP ME ALEX!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Peppa. i was terrified by the fact she knew my name. They started carrying her to the stove, "OH GOD! NO!!!" said Peppa, they threw her onto the fire. while she was burning, Hunter threw up again while Peppa's organs were ripped out of her body, and eaten by the family. they gave us some stuff (for some reason), like the computer, some old games, and Goldie the goldfish, all things that Peppa liked. when they left, they just magically disappeared. my computer turned off and rebooted minutes later, with everything related to ++624.../// (peppa the game) gone. i was scared it was still there, and i just turned it off. 10 days later, i ordered Norton, as well as a Windows Vista install disk. when i installed both Vista and Norton, i saw... a ghost of Peppa, telling me i should have gotten the 11 items in the game.and just.. disappeared.and that was the end of it, except for 1 thing....... Peppa never aired again on my local kids channels. (NEVER AGAIN) THE END? Category:Creepypastas